The Carina and The Toowong opening sequences
The Carina and The Toowong is an Internet Minecraft series created by HensongBoxMines in 2010. The website is: http://thecarinaandthetoowong.com. Season 1 (2010) Season 1 has the opening sequence: The lift/elevator chime rings and the door opens, and a production code appears on the card attached to a rope pulling down. After, the show's name fades above the lift doors, and the producer's name appears below the production code. The intro music used is the carnival-style music. Season 2 (2010-2011) Season 2 has changed the opening sequence to a variety of animations as the intro of the episode (ending with the production code), and intro music was changed to folk-style music. It had a variety of animations: * A pirate sails the ship. After, the storm has made the ship going in the wrong direction, and all of the pirates except the captain fall down. Then, the captain looks at the sea. After, a production code appears in the sea, and a title of the show and producer appears in the flag. * A woodpecker flies around the garden to eat some food. Then, a woodpecker meets the friends. After, a woodpecker pecks the title of the show, production code and the producer on the tree. * A man calls the person around the city, and speaks to the other person, closes the call, and the electricity went off. After, a glowing title of the show, production code and the producer appears in the sky. * A bus picks the passengers up, but the man and the woman are late as the bus left. Then, the man and woman get scared. After, a production code appears on the destination indicator, and the title of the show and producer appears on the sky. * Steve steals the teacher's cake and eats it all up. Then, another teacher said, "NO!". Then, they looked at the other students walking to the class as the bell rang. Then, Steve writes the title of the show, production code and the producer on the blackboard using the chalk. Season 3 (2011-2012) During the Halloween in 2011, this season began to use production codes at the beginning of the intro. The production codes now appear 10 seconds after the start of the intro rather than at the end. It uses various fonts, mostly Century Gothic and colours depending on the episode. The first 6 episodes do not have any opening themes, but however, from the 7th episode of Season 3, The Carina and The Toowong began to use the song called "Carina Toowong", in a tune to the Sesame Street Theme (credited to Sesame Workshop). Clips Clips of videos were used in the intro. In 10 seconds after the intro starts, a production code appears, and by 20 seconds after the intro starts, the production code disappears, moving to the cast, and ending with the show's title and the producer. * Video of Mickey's Halloween Party in Disney's Magic Kingdom, Orlando, FL, USA (first 6 episodes). * Video of Las Vegas, NV, USA (the rest of the season). Season 4 (2012-2013) Same as season 3's opening, but minor changes: the video of the streetscape in Las Vegas, NV has been changed to the animation of villagers and people in the fictional city in Minecraft (made with Mine-imator).